FullMetal Alchemist the Thousand yearDoor
by Starscream's Babygirl
Summary: well yeah this story is about Fullmetal and everyone is a paper mario tale! yeah i like mario so i thought of this one off of my videogae Paper Maio. plus almost all the charcter will be in here...not mario and them...sorry
1. The Begining

Every wonder what life would be like if Fullmetal and the whole gang where in Mario's world? Well in this story This takes place off of the game called Paper Mario and the Thousand year Door! I hope you Enjoy! Plus each chapter is going to be very long! Enjoy! Plus my Ocs ,only like alot of them be prepare! ^.^ oh! and i dont own mario or fullmetal just my ocs!

Ahem! Today...I'm going to tell you the story of the Thousand- Year door. An awfully long time ago... in a strange and far-off land, a big, bustling town thrived. It was a town where all peolpe lived very happy lives. And it said that the town was very prosperous. But one day...tragedey befell this blessed place. A great catacylsm struck the town and its peolpe. Darkness filled the skies, and the earth roared and shook. It was as if the very world had come to a violent end. And in but a single night...The town sank into the depths of the earth...Many moon rose and set...Stories of the town passed into pages of fairy tales...And when the town's site no longer held of relics of its past...Peolpe gathered at that spot and build a new town. But word soon spread among those the peope who moved in...That an ancient city lay deep underground...And that a maganificent treasure rest there. Indeed...This is a tale of the fabled treasure in Rogueport. Yes, this is where it begins, in the sea town of Rougeport, The tale of the quest for the legendary treasure...And the Thousand-Year Door...starts here.

Princess Point of View

I walk up the stairs to the squad of the town called Rogueport. "Finally! I have a minute without Jacob watching over me! He's so parnoid!" I said to myself. "I came all the way here on a holiday... only to get stuck being with Jacob! It's so stifling! Once in a while I'd like to have a chance to look around on my own and see what I want." I then turn side to side looking around while on the same spot saying,"But...now that I'm doing it, all I see in this town that it has very...um...distinct flavor..." I said looking around again.

"Oh,...Missy...Missy" I jump to be surprised by someone. "Do you mean...me?" I ask the lady who wore a hood over her head. "Yes, You Missy!" said the lady. I walk over to her. "Won't you buy something?" she ask. "I have a wide annsortment of knicknacks and doodadds."said the lady in the hood. "Oh! Well...um..." I look at the items she had when I spotted a pretty box. "Well that's a pretty box. What's inside it?" i ask her as she pick it up.

"It's is said that this box holds a map where a hidden legendary treasure sleeps...But the box has a magic lock on it that only opens to the one that has a pure and noble heart." said the lady. "As you can see...it won't budge as one such as myself touches it." the ladt as she tryed to open it. "ohhhh" "I'll tell you what Missy...if you can open the box then you may have whatever is inside of it." she said as she handed me the box. "Um...All right. What's the harm..." I said. Then the box open on its on and glow I started to shake and that is when...

End of Introduction.

So... what did ya peolpes think? was it good and on ya! plus i need to know whcih charcters are going to help are Hero Ed cause well he cant do it on his own right?

1. A girl who is very smart and brainy. She knows all the place and peolpes. (Got got me who to choose...i think Winry*even when I don't like her* or someone else like the bookworm girl...I forget her name) but what do you guys think?

Review k? 


	2. Our Hero

okay so the story hadnt started yet but it will!

Enjoy this soooo far!

The mailman came by to drop of a letter to Edward Elric. "Mail Call." yelled the mailman. Of cousre Edward's best friend Chase picked up the mail and notice something unusual. He walked from the mailbox back to the house. (don't you dare think they are gay cause they arent! Just buddys living together...Until Chase can get his own house) "Hey,Ed! Check it out! A letter from Princess Sora arrived for you!" yelled Chase as he enter the house.( By the way I love the name Sora okay?)

Edward Elric walked up to his freind and said," The Princess? really? I haven't heard from her since she went on vaction!" said Ed trying to take the letter from Chase. Chase quickly moved his hand and said,"I'll just read it to you,how's that sound?", said Chase opening the letter.

"Nosy aren't you?" Ed thought. "Ahem! Now let's see here..." began Chase. "Hello there Edward! I am still on vaction, traveling in the Kingdom. In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map...a treasure map, was inside a box I got from an old merchant (or an old lady) in a town called since it would be too diffucult for me to try to go find treasure all by myself...I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of cousre, won't you? I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it with you when you come.I'll meet you at Rougeport. (That means you MUST come!) Sincerely Sora." finish Chase trying to sound like Princess Sora.

Ed's Point of View

"What do you know? It's true! There's a weathered old map in here with this letter!" said Chase all excited and shock. "Check it out!",he yelled at me. "I'm right here!" I yelled back. "Well...anyway...here!" said Chase as he quickly gave me the map. I took the map and study it..."Looks like I'm going to see the Princess then!" I yelled all excited now. I quickly ran out the door to the boat and was heading to the place called Rogueport.

So? how was it? Was it werid? didnt make since? well tell me! anyway! REview please! 


	3. Rouge Welcome

Okay! everyone one! here is the PROLOUGE! This will be Ed's point of view. Thankies to the one who Review you peolpez rock! so this is for youz! XD ENJOY! PLus its long and I mean long! NOW YOU MAY ENJOY! XD

A Rogue's Welcome

"Excuse me...Sir?" I heard a voice. Then I felt a hard push. "Please wake up, sir! The town you'd been speaking of has come into view, Look! That's Rogueport!" yelled the voice. "Huh? Oh!" I said as I stand up to see only clouds and no sunlight."You see? We'll arrive shortly. Please prepare to disembark." said the man. So I started to get ready...only to forget that I left may stuff back home. I hit my head so hard that the captain freak out. "W-What was that?" yelled the captain. "I just hit my head..."I said to the captain."Oh...well thats good." said the captain pulling up to the deckoff.( I guess that is what you called it...)

"I must apologize,sir. Our arrvial was delayed just a bit by rough weather...Are you quite sure you want to disebark here?" he ask looking at me in a worryed look. "Yeah..." I said. "I...did tell you all the sordid tales about Rogueport on our way here, did I not?" he ask." No you didn't plus the only reason I'm here is to see the Princess." I said to him wishing he would leave."What's that? I'm sorry? You say there's a princess waiting here for you?" he ask. "What are you hard of hearding?" I thought. "Yes...I'm sure she should be here waiting for me..." I said to him again trying to control my yelling. "Is that so?" ask the captain. " YES!" I yelled back.

"Er...Of cousre, sir. Well, if that's what you think, then I won't stop you" said the captain." "Just leave already" I thought. "But, uh... You be careful, sir. Don't say I didn't warn you!" said the captain sweat dropping. "Yeah yeah."I said and with that he was gone. I look around to see that the place was really gross looking. So I started to look around for Princess Sora. When I started to walk out off the deckoff. Then I heard someone yell

"Hey! What do you want? Get away for me, freak!" yelled a girl with blonde hair. "Oh, come off it, you airhead! I know it's tough for you, but don't play dunb with me!" yelled a guy with a purlpe like horn hat thing a red beard with an X on his shirt."I've seen you walking around town asking for information about the Crystal Stars. Well' now I'm doing the asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right. NOW!" he yelled.

"Never! I odn't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!" she said. "I suppose it wouldn't be right if a sassy blonde girl like yoou met with an untimely demise...Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Boys, we're taking this firebrand to our fortress!" he said telling his two men. "As you command, Lord Crump! We're on it!" said one of his mions.

They then started to walk up to the the girl and she step back saying "N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos!I'll scream! Really!" she said to Lord Crump and his two mionions. I then decide to walk up to get a little closer to see how this would turn out. As I started to walk up and then the blonde girl turned around and run over to me and hide behind me saying "Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you! Hmph! Not likely!" she said.

"Whuh?" said Lord Crump looking all confused. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, chump? You think you cqan screw up my plans?" he yelled. "What? Me? SCrew up your plans?" I yelled at the guy. "Gah! It's always something...Looks like I'm going to have to give you a little taste of the old CRUMP_A_BOMB!" he yelled. "Bring it on!" I yelled.

Battle mode ( the aurthor telling you whats happening sorry...im just going to use the moves that mario does and then later on when he gets the STARS he will use alot of his moves. But sorry if he loses HP I'm like writeing and playing at the same time its hard but just deal with it k?)

Ed's HP 10

Lord Crump HP UKNOWN

"Man I fought in a while so here goes..." said Ed as run toward Lord Crump jumping on his head two times which infleced 1 damage each time he jump. "Buh huh huh! That's all you got?" yelled Lord Crump as he hit Ed.

Ed's HP 9

"Ya right! I was just warming up!" he yelled as he transmuted a hammer and hit Lord Crump with it infleced two damges on lord Crump. Lord Crump hits Ed again.

Ed's HP 8

"Ha! Your moves are so avaraged!" yelled Ed as he use his hard and inflected 2 damges on Lord Crump.

Lord Crump deafeat earn 9 star points.

Ed's Point of view

"Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Ok' you got a coulpe of decent shots in' I'll give you ...unfortunately for you,that means...IT"S GO TIME!" he yelled. Then the ground shook and the next thing I knew Me and the Blonde were surrionder by all the mionions he had. "PUNISH HIM!" yelled Lord Crump. Then all og the little mioins started to jump us. "Quick! THis way!" yelled the Blonde. I walk over to her seeing as the retard miions where hitting each other. "Phew! What a bunch of loons! Let's just sneak out of here, what do you say?" she ask looking at me. "Yeah! Let's get out of here!" I said as we both walk up the stairs to the main point of town.

Lord Crump's Point of view

"Buh-HUUUUUH?" I said. "STOPPP!" I yelled. I look around to see that they disappeared. "Where,d they go? Huh? You! Johnson! Did you see then then? Did anyone? All I got was me minions giveing me a "HUH?" look. "Uh...Crud! THey bolted!"I said.

Ed's point of view

I walk to to main town (or town squad I think) with the blonde girl. "Wow' Mister! You...totally saved me! Thanks! I have just GOT to give you a little reward!" she said come up and gave me a kiss on the check. I just smiled. There'snothing wrong with that or anything but I already have someone I like. "My name's Winry Rockbell. I'm a student at the Iniversity of Automail. Nice to mett ya!" she said extending her hand. "So, uh...Who are you?" "Me? I'm Edward Elric." I said as I shook her hand. Her eyes got big all of a sudden.

"...Edward Elric? Wait, you mean like, that famous guy? Wow! I can't believe I met you here!" she said. "Cool...Anyway, no offense, but it looks like you just rolled into town yourself. Right?" she ask. "Yeah I did." I told her. "Me, I already HATE it here! THere are freaks and weirdos EVERYWHERE! It's nasty!" she said looking around to check if there were anymore weirdos or freaks around. "I mean, I know the place is called "Rogueport", so i should have expected it, but sheesh! I'd never come to a place like this if there wern't some legendary treasure here." she said. "What? The legendary treasure? I'm looking for that to" I told her.

"What?" she said looking at me with wide eyes. "You're looking for the legendary treasure, too? Seriously?" she ask a little confused. "Whoa whia WHOA, bucko! Whatcha got there?" she ask as she said the map sticking out my pocket. "This? It's the map to the legendary treasure." I told her. I took the map out of my pocket and show her it. "Omigosh! You HAVE to tell me where you got that!" she said jumping up and down. "Well Princess Sora found it." I told her putting the map away. "...Princess Sora? What?" she said a little confused. "Great hoogly-boogly! If it isn't Master Edward!" said a voice.

I look over to see It was Jacob. "Bit if a coincidence, bumping into one another in this sort of place, hm? Ho ho!" siad Jacob as he laugh. "So tell me, Master Edawrd, what brings you to this wretched little burg?" ask Jacob as he look around. "Well Princess Sora sened me a letter and a treasure map and she told me to meet her in Rogueport." I said. Jacob looked at me surprise. "Intriging..." he said. "So have you seen her Jacob?" I ask looking around. "You're asking me where Princess Sora is? Erm..." he said sweatdroping. I at him.

"I was about to ask you that." he said. "We stopped in this town to acquire a spot of fuel for our ship, don't you know...I only took my eye off her for a moment, but as soon as I did, she vanished. "What?" I yelled. " You know how headstrong she is, Edward... I just assumed she'd be back momentarily...But at this point, I fear we must embrace the possibility that she may never return. I've benn at a loss as to what to do. I've been fraught with worry, I tell you!" he said putting his head down.  
"Don't worry Jacob! I'm sure we will find her!" I said cheering him up.

Jacob then look up. "Thank you Master Edward. Surely we'll find her! Surely! But I know my place, Master Edward...and this is not it. I leave this task to you." he said as he look over to a building. "I believe I'll recline in the "inn" right over there and enjoy a spot of tea' perhaps. In fact, I highly recommend it, particularly if you find your HP (Heartpoint) running low. Just drop INN! Ho ho!" laugh at his joke. "...Yes, anyway, a little rest there will fill all of your HP. I must say, though, the rest of this town is a bit...rough. Yes,rough, indeed..." said Jacob as he walk over to the Inn.

"Um...Princess Sora?" said Winry. "I forgot she was here" I thought to myself. "Did he mean, like, Sora, the Kingdom's princess?" she said with excitement. "The princess who always gets nabbed by Envy, the palm tree looking king? The one you resucue?" she said trying not to laugh at Envy's retard nickname. "Yeah." I told. "Wait a sec'! This is crazy! Princess...SORA sent you that treasure map? "Yes." I said. Winry's eyes got bigger. "Whoa. This is really intense. Well, where could she ahve gone, then, do you think?" she said. "You think maybe she got sick of waiting and went to find the treasue on her own?" she said thinking. "Probably she did." I said. "Oooh! Oooh! I know, Edward! Come with me!" yelled Winry jumping up and down like a hyper retard. "One if my professors is here researchin that treasure. We'll show him your map! If we start looking for the treasue, then maybe we'll catch up to Princess Sora!" she yelled. "Yeah..okay." I said. "Great! We're all good, then! Let's go, Edward!" she Winry.

Joining theme (aurthor talking)

Whoppy Flippin Do Winry join your party what joy! *not*

Winry's Abilities: A primer ASk Winry anything and she will try her best to talk you about the place or peolpe around. Winry can also battle! She thorws her wretches at the enemys and she can try yo tell you about the enemys HP and weakness.

Edward point of view

"First off, we gotta fo find my professor." said Winry." Thing is. since I just got to town myself...I' um' don't know actually know where she lives. So keep an eye out! Here's what Professor Pinko looks like!" said Winry as she pull out an picture an short lady. "Yeah that outta be real easy to find her." I said as Me and Winry look around for Professor Pinko. Me and Winry then decide to look over to the right side of Rougeport. Once we came to the other side a dude came running toward me and run ne over.

"Opps parnder me sucker!" he said yelling. "Man peolpe are stupid these day."I said as I got up. "Hey! What's your beef, pal?" yelled Winry as she run after the guy. "W-Winry!" I yelled as I run after her. "What you taling to me Blonde?" yelled the guy. "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she yelled as she ran faster. "Edward! Come on! that dude stole half on your money!" she yelled. "WHAT?" i yelled as I check to only see 50 dollars in my pocket. "GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I run faster passing up Winry. "I HATE this town!" yelled Winry as she tried to check up.

I saw the guy run into a home that was back in main town in the back to the left. I open tyhe door to see the guy have a "I'm dead look." "Eeeeeeeeeeeooops!" said the dude as he sweatdrop."Uh...Fancy meeting you here! You're pretty dang persistent, buddy! What a pain!" he said "GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!" I yelled at him. "Fine FINE, OK? You got me. I'll give you your money back. Here." he said as he gaveme back my money.

So we both decide to go and look for Professor Pinko. We look around until we saw a little house and walk in. When we walk in I saw that Winry got excited. "Oh, hi! There you are! Professor Pinko!" yelled Winry. "Whuzzuh?" said Pinko as she look over at us. "Who's there? Who wants me?" she said looking around. "Ah. Yes. Now, you, uh...I've seen your face before...Yes, that face...Wait for it...Just a moment...Don't tell me now! Silcence! I'll get it right" she said thikning. "Umm... It's not Lila...Errr...It's not Elizabeth...Hrrrmmmm...Errrrmmm...A-HAAA! I've got it!" she yelled looking over at Winry. "You're Winry, aren'y you? You were in my Automail class last year, am I right?" ask Pinko. "Wow, yes, mama! That's me! I'm Winry Rockbell, a junior at U. Automail! Goooo AUTOMAILS!" she yelled Throwing her fist in the air.

"Of course I remember you. Not to toot my horn, but I'm pretty good at remembering. You, though...YOu stick out in my mind because you were such an excepitonal that guy behind you is..." ask Pinkolooking at me. "Me? I'm Edward Elric!" I said. "WHO?" yelled Pinko. I fell real quickly. "Edward Elric! Professor, he's Edward! You know...tha famous one!" she said to Pinko with spraking eyes. "Oh! My apologies. I'm such a automail geek, (sorry about saying that I could come up wiht anythin else!) I haven't a clue about what's "hip" right now." she said. "I n any case. what sort if errand brings you two all the way to a place like this?" ask Pinko.

"We were hoping you'd tell us about the legendary treasure said to be below Rogueport! I thought that if anyone knew anything about it, you would, Professor Pinko..." said Winry. "Of course I know about it. The reason I came here was to study that very subject. But why do you tykes want to learn about the legendary treasure? You know that most say it's little more than a fairy tale, don't you?" she ask us. "Archaeologists and historinas have to search for the truth in those fairy tales, though! Me, I believe the legendary treasure truly does exist! And I REALLY want to find it!" she said with eyes sprakiling.

"Good point! And well made! In that case, I'll cooperate with you however I can."said Pinko smiling. "First of all, about the treasure...There are many mysteries surrounding it. Some say it's an infinitely vast treasure hoard, while others say it's a magical item. Some books say it's actually a monster, while others clain it's an empty chest...So many differnet theories...Obvisously, it's impossible to divine the truth among them. ...But all agree on one point: to find the treasure, one must have the "Crystal Stars!" said Pinko looking at us.

"To find the treasure of yore, take the seven Crystal Stars to "the Thousnad-Year Door!" said Winry. "...You mean the Crystal Stars in the old saying that super-elderly peolpe pass down?" "Indeed, the same. As the saying goes, if you want to find the legendary treasure...You first must collect the seven Crystal Stars." said Pinko. "Hold the "Magical Map" aloft before the entrance to the the Thousand-Year Door. Then the stars will light the way that leads to the stones of yesterday." said Winry looking around. "Yeah...A lot of the lore I've read says that if this Magical Map is taken to the doorway...then it'll show the where to find the Crystal Stars!

"Correct! And the Thousand-Year Door is supposedly here, deep beneath this town. Yet the critical piece of the puzzle-the Magical Map-is lost. If only we had that map!" said Pinko frustered. "But we DO have it, Professor! Or...Well, not "we," exactly...EDWARD has the Magical Map!" said Winry smiling. "WHAAAT?" yelled Pinko not believeing what she just heard. ( okay this nextpart is likw WHAT?)

"Hummina hubbity hubbida hippity hoobida hammala huffala hoofala... REALLY? You...You actually have it? Could I...just take a quick look at it, if you don't mind?" ask Pinko. "Sure." I said as I walk over and showed Pinko the map. "Astounding! This is it! THe real thing! The one and only Magical Map!"said Pinko as she look away. I put the Map back in my pocket only to see Pinko with tears of...joy. "You' son' are my HERO! You're great! Fantastic! WONDERFUL, even! With this... WE can find the Crystal Stars just by holding this aloft before the legendary door!" said Pinko smoking her pipe. "Right on Professor!" she said. "Good golly, what are we doing just standing here, then? Winry! Edward! Off we must go, this instant! Let's take the magical Map to the legendary door! said Pinko as she walk out of the and went to the fence.

"I bet you didn't know this rotten old thing came off, did you? Heh heh!" said Pinko as she just touch the fence and it fell off. She then walk over toward a pipe. "We can use this pipe to get down under the city streets!" she said as she stand over to a big pipe."Come on! Both of you! Let's get moving!" she said. Then Me, Pinko, and Winry went down into the pipe and the next thing we were underground the town.

We started to walk around until we heard a voice. "Hey! Hey, amn! What's up? Who's the hottie you got there with you?" said a ugly looking dude. "Wassup, baby? Why don't you hang with us for a while? We play real nice!" said the ugly looking ones friend. "Man, what's a FINE-lookin' Girl doin' with a short blonde looking kid?" said the ugliest. "DON"T CALL ME SHORT!" I yelled. "Oh, it is. like, SO sweet that you boys think I'm cute! Seriously! Yeah, guys like you make me feel like TOTALLY BARFING! Now get ouut of our way!" said Winry a little annoyed.

"Ouch! That was cold!" said the Ugle. "What, you're too good for us? Come off it, sister!" said Uglier. "Nobody zings us like that! Nobody! Let's get 'em!" yelled Ugliest. "Bring it!" I yelled as the fight begun.

Edward and Winry vs the (sorry im like going to use mario's enemys) Gomba family tree (think off the voice that is doing the battle as a computer voice)

Edward Hp 8

Winry HP 10

Goomba 2

Spike Goomba 2

Flying Goomba 2

Winry went ahead and threw her wrench at Goomba. Ed uses his Hammer and hitted Spike Goomba. Damage to bot Goomba's 4. Flying Goomba attacks Winry. WInry repelled the attack and attack back that did 1 damage on Flying Goomba.

Edward Hp 8

Winry Hp 10

Goomba deafeat

Spike Goomba deafeat

Flying Goomba Hp 1

Edward then jumps on Flying Goomba and is it deafeat.

Earn 10 star points

End of battling

Edward's point of view

"Oweeeeeeeeeeeeeee! yelled the three Goombas as they ran off. "Ha! Later on losers! That felt like total AWESOME!" said Winry jumping up and down. We then look around to see a moving platform that lead to another pipe. *enters pipe* We then get out of the pipe to see running water at the bottom of the stairs and a few opening. We went down tyhe stairs to see that one of the opes had a pipe and then we jump in. *eneters pipe* We then exited out of the pipe to see that this area didn't have stairs to Me and Wirny look around to find a blue block like thing. I walk up to it only to trip and hit my face on it when it made a *blop* sound and then stairs appeared out of nowwhere.

"Nice Job Edward! Way to use your face!"WInry said. "...Thanks..." I said getting up. THen Me Pinko and Winry walk up the stairs only to see that there was a nother entrance. We went ahead we went in only to see a black box. I walk up to it and then it started takling to me! "Whoa!" said the box. It then shake. Hey! You! CAn you hear me?" it said. "Uhhhh...yeah I can hear you." I said to the box. "You can? That must mean you're the hero of legend!" it said. "Me? The hero of what?" I said to the box. "Only the great hero of legen can hear my voice. Yeah! Everyone else...nothing. "Really? How did you get in the box?" I ask.

"See, long ago, an evil sprit cast a cusre on me, locking me in this box. I was bummed. I've been here ever since, waiting a long, LONG time for the hero to come by!" said the black box. "...So, yeah, anyway, big guy... what brings a hero like you to a place like this?" ask the box. "Er, Edward...A word with you? I'm not exactly conifent that we can trust this...box." said Pinko eyeing it. "I think it may be bext not to mention that we're looking for the Crystal Stars." said Pinko widieng her eyes." ...Well drat. I just said it out loud! What's wrong with me?" yelled Pinko.

"Oh yeah? Searchin for the Crystal Stars, are you, now? So you really are a hero. Well, you're DEFINITELY gonna need my help if you hope to get those bad boys." said the box. "So, first you shuld look for the key to this box. Then use it to let me out. Definitely. So we decide to look for the key. We look all around we Winry said " Look the key its right there!" she said pointing to the key that was hanging. "Okay I got it!" I yelled as I use my alchemey to make a stair way to the key.

After I got the keys Me, Pinko, and Wirny went back to the box. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You brought the key! Yes! Oh, man, I owe you BIG!" it said. I then open the box. "YESSSSSSSSS! Thank... Ha! Thank NOTHING!" yelled the box as something jumpe out. "WHEE HEE! FOOOOOOOLS!" it yelled as it turn other thing black. *deadly back ground music* It should its face an werid look dude with just teo eyes and an mouth. "Oh, BOY, did you fall for it! I BURNED you! What. you think I was gonna help you?" said creppy box. "Instead, I'm gonna spread a little of te suffering I've endured in that stupid box! Yeah! Sorry, but those are thebreaks! I'm gonna cast an evil, terrible curse upon you!" yelled the box. "Buggly-wuggly-WOOOOOOO! You're cursed!" said the box as three flashing lights. "Whee hee hee hee hee hee! Enjoy that curse, sucker! You got what you deserved! You wanna hear all about the sweet cusre I just dropped? Then listen well! You can turn into an airplane!" yelled the box.

to be countied

Wow i think i did a good job on it and the sirplane part...well you got me I have NO idea why I did that...sirecerly I;m not lying!

But anywho i pick the next character and you peolpez now him real well...i will give you a hint...he has blonde brown hair and loves kittiens. XD

Review Okay? If you dont then I will send Envy toyour house and do evil things in your house! :D (jk)


End file.
